A French stick baguette
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Eating breakfast at a cafe with the Princess of Hoenn didn't necessarily lead to a contest, but sometimes it did.


**A/N:** Written for the A Prompt Per Pokemon Challenge, Staryu - "French stick baguette" (use in opening).

**.**

**.**

**A French stick baguette**

**.**

'A French stick baguette?' May read out loud, then laughed. 'They sure make it sound glamorous.'

'Everything about Luminous city is glamorous,' Serena replied, running her fingers down the menu. 'But the baguettes are definitely yummier than normal bread – and healthier than donuts.'

'No sugar?' May's lips twisted into a bit of a pout, before laughing. 'I guess I have too much of that anyway.'

'We can split a strawberry slice as well,' Serena suggested.

'Make it a strawberry-chocolate and you've got yourself a deal.'

They shook hands on it and placed the order.

**.**

Their orders came quickly, along with the drinks: a black coffee for Serena and a mocha for May. Both of them sipped lightly. Serena had had it many a time, but May hummed in approval.

'I always make it a point to sample the best foods everywhere I go,' she commented. 'One of those little things I like to do on the sidelines.'

'Like your very own memoir.' Serena nodded. 'Ash told me about a guy who used to take photos of everything.'

May laughed. 'Yeah, he told me about that guy too. He was a bit of a pain at first, but they got along fine by the end.' She sighed. 'And of course, he's off on another journey, making new friends.'

'Though it's remarkable we met up like this,' Serena commented, watching May finish her cup. Her own had a little under half still left. 'I heard from Bonnie recently too; she said she's travelling around with your brother.'

'That's right,' May nodded. 'Bonnie travelled around with you and Ash, right?'

'Yep.' Fennekin yawned, and Serena took a bit of the strawberry and chocolate slice and offered it. 'Where have your pokemon gotten to?'

'They're by the pool,' May said. 'Most of them anyway. Soaking up the water or the sun.'

'That's a good idea. I'll let my Pokemon out after breakfast too.'

**.**

It was amusing to watch Serena's Pokemon become acquainted with May's, though a little chaotic. Pancham was a prankster by nature, and didn't seem to get along with the too innocent Smoochum of May's at all. And then there was Florges who was cautious of Blaziken but otherwise going well, and Kirlia who seemed disgruntled by the mass of energy Delcatty seemed to have. And Goodra who was trying to play with a much smaller Sunflora, but coming out more threatening than he meant to.

In the pool there was Serena's Politoad and May's Staryu swimming calmly about. 'At least those two are going fine,' Serena laughed. 'But don't you have a sixth pokemon with you?'

'I do,' May grinned, pointing up. 'She's there.'

Serena looked. 'A Fletchling?' she asked, looking the shadow flying in front of the sun. 'A new catch?'

'Yep.' May leaned over the edge of the pool to rub the Staryu's gem. 'This Staryu's the newest though. He hatched from an egg Misty, gave me.'

'Another friend of Ash's?' Serena's face scrunched slightly as she tried to remember. 'The Cerulean City gym leader?'

'Yep, that's the one. Her two Starmie had an egg, and she thought I might like it.'

'Lucky.' The Staryu was simply gorgeous, and Serena thought she wouldn't mind having one of those on her team either. Though she loved all her Pokemon. Fennekin and Pancham who didn't want to evolve, then Florges, Politoad and Goodra who had, and Kirlia who tethered on the edge of her next evolution. 'What other Pokemon do you have?'

**.**

May told about her other Pokemon while they returned their gang. 'After all,' Serena told her group, 'we're not planning on staying here all day.'

Her Fennekin went back to its ball pretty quickly when it realised that meant more walking, and the others were quick to follow. May had a harder time withdrawing her own: her new Staryu seemed to prefer swimming some more.

'Unfortunately, I can't carry the pool for you,' the coordinator pointed out.

Staryu made a sound and floated out of the fountain, his body shimmering with moisture. Serena wished she had a camera to capture that; it made the perfect shot. May just laughed. 'Showing off already?' she asked rhetorically as the Staryu spun and dried itself. 'You're still a little young for contests, and there isn't one nearby anyway.'

Staryu deflated and vanished back into its ball.

'They're still relatively new, aren't they?' Serena asked. 'To Kalos, I mean. Though it seems like the sort of thing that could always have been here.'

'I was shocked when I heard there weren't before,' May agreed. 'And Unova too. But both those places have them now. It's like the stage is expanding all over the world.'

'There's just so much to do with Pokemon nowadays.' Serena tucked her poke-balls carefully away. 'Dance and act and perform… Hey, do you think we'd do well in a contest?'

'Sure,' May smiled. 'Do you want to try? The next one's in Coumarine city in just over a fortnight.'

'That is a bit of a walk,' Serena grimaced. 'But I guess I'm game for it.

**.**

'So what Pokemon do you plan to enter?' Serena asked.

'Maybe Staryu for the appeals,' May said thoughtfully. 'He does seem really excited, and he's got the natural grace for it too. And Coumarine's water field will be perfect for it too.'

'A water field?' Serena wondered if she should give Politoad a try then.

May nodded. 'And Blaziken for the battle rounds.'

Serena nearly stumbled. 'A fire type in a water field?' she asked incredulously.

'Didn't Ash ever tell you about his battle with Tucker?'

'I…don't think so.'

'Well, it's like this...' And May, who'd taken quite a bit away from that battle, began to recount it to the younger female.


End file.
